


Homecoming

by StarCrossedRebel



Category: Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrossedRebel/pseuds/StarCrossedRebel
Summary: Just a short, soon to be 3 chapter story between Hux and Ren that takes place before the events of TFA. Ren returns from a three month mission, and Hux really missed Ren. Smut ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Hux stood straight backed in the cavernous shuttle bay of the Finalizer, his hands clasped tightly behind his back, staring levelly ahead at the lowering ship. A cluster of stormtroopers and officers stood at attention in a half circle behind him. Phasma, in her chrome plated armor, glinted in the left of his peripheral vision. The entire retinue was utterly silent, everyone expect for Phasma undoubtedly holding their breath. Mitaka was probably ready to pass out.

Hux’s heart hammered against his chest as the ship — a sleek black Upsilon-class command shuttle — lowered its landing legs and touched down. It hissed as it was slowly powered off by the invisible pilot inside, its massive bulk settling into place on an exhale. Silence engulfed the shuttle bay suddenly as the ship’s engines were cut. The rear hatch opened, and a shiny ramp lifted out. Hux’s pulse pounded in his ears. 

A tall figure clad in black stomped down the ramp with a heavy, familiar, graceless gait. They were the same footsteps that haunted the Finalizer’s halls, prompting everyone that heard them to cower against the wall. Hux would never admit to having missed the sound. 

As the dark figure drew closer, Hux subtly searched for any signs of injury — a stiff shoulder, a rigid spine, a limping foot — but there was nothing. That didn’t mean anything, of course. Hux knew the man beneath the robes and mask had an unnaturally high pain tolerance. Hiding a broken limb or a lightsaber wound would be nothing, and his robes were dark enough to cover up any bloodstains. He should be checked out by a medical droid as soon as possible. 

Hux lifted his chin as the figure stopped a few feet away. Through a crackle of static, a deep, gravelly voice said, “General Hux.”

“Ren,” Hux greeted. 

“I could feel your anticipation from two systems away.” 

“And I could sense your incompetence from four.” 

Bodies shifted behind Hux, their movements minute but noticeable. The tension in the air was palpable. Hux and Ren regarded each other coolly, Hux with his lazer blue eyes, Ren through the shaded visor in his mask. Hux made sure to appear impassive, taking extreme care not to let any emotion slip through the cracks and show on his face. He buried the longing and relief beneath a facade of indifferent detachment. 

“Lord Ren.” Phasma said, stepping forward with a plasma rifle cradled against her chest. Ren tore his gaze away from Hux and turned his attention to Phasma. “Shall I instruct my men to —”

“No,” Ren cut in. “Keep the troopers away from my ship. No one is to approach it.”

Phasma tilted her head in acquiesce. Hux shifted his gaze beyond Ren’s shoulder to stare at his ship, wondering what potentially dangerous item Ren brought aboard the Finalizer this time. Snoke had sent Ren on a top secret mission about three months ago (three months, two days, and eight hours, to be exact) and not a single detail of it was privy to Hux. Ren had simply vanished in the early hours of the morning, leaving nothing more than the slightly rumpled impression of his body in Hux’s sheets behind. Not so much as a whispered goodbye, a shoddy explanation, or a parting kiss. The shock of waking up alone was… painful. Heartbreaking.

Ren whipped his head back to Hux, the sudden sharpness of the movement betraying his surprise… and guilt. Hux set his mouth into a thin line, annoyed. Ren had been reading his thoughts again, a habit for which he had been reprimanded for many times, sometimes with rather creative methods and frustrating results. 

Instead of beating Ren’s helmet with his fists until it exploded on his dumb head like he desperately wanted to, Hux simply squared his shoulders and said in a hard voice that brokered no argument, “I need to be debriefed.” 

Red hesitated; Hux could see it in the way his horrid posture stiffened. But then he nodded and held out a gloved had. “After you, General.” 

Hux spun on his heel to face the retinue of soldiers. Their armor chinked together as they broke down the middle to create a path and saluted. Hux marched out of the shuttle bay without so much as a glace behind him. He didn’t need visual confirmation to know Ren was following. He could hear the heavy, uneven footfalls dogging his lighter, more precise ones. 

The officers roaming the Finalizer’s hallways jumped back at the sight of Hux and the ridiculous behemoth of a man tromping behind him. They stared levelly ahead, carefully, at nothing, and saluted their passing superiors with bated breath. Hux could have sworn he saw a few of the soldiers’ souls leave their bodies. 

Hux and Ren entered the lift together. The curved door slid shut, sealing them in silence. It was the first time they had been alone together in three months. He could see Ren was watching him out of the corner of his eye, but Hux refused to meet his stare, determined to look at nothing but the shiny walls of the lift in front of him. If Hux could live with Ren disappearing for three months, Ren could live with Hux ignoring him for five minutes. 

The lift came to an abrupt stop with a hard jolt, knocking Hux off balance, forcing him to unclasp his hands and brace them against the wall to keep from falling. Already, Hux knew the Force was at play. He shot Ren a menacing look. And then stopped, realizing too late that he had already broken his internal promise not to look at Ren. 

Having gained Hux’s attention, Ren lifted his hands to the ridges of his helmet and released the clasps securing it. Hux held his breath. A quiet hiss of air filled the small space as Ren pulled the helmet from his head, releasing a tumble of dark hair. Ren shook it from his face, revealing his odd yet beautiful features. His eternally sad, brown eyes fixed on Hux.

“I know you’re angry,” Ren said, putting his helmet beneath his arm. 

Hux scoffed. “Astute as always, Ren.” 

“ … I just don’t understand why.” 

“Can’t you just pry the information from my head? You did it not ten minutes ago, in the shuttle bay.” 

“I wasn’t — prying. You were projecting. Loudly. I couldn’t help hearing it.” 

“Then you should already know why I’m angry.” 

“Because I didn’t tell you where I was going?”

“Because you didn’t tell me anything! Not where you were going, or how long you would be gone, or even that you were leaving! You just vanished! For three months!” 

“But I did tell you that I was leaving! The night that we — we — I told you that Snoke had a covert mission for me and that I would be gone for a few weeks. And you said ‘good riddance’ before you — you — to me — and —”

Hux cut Ren off, beyond exasperated. “For Stars sake, Ren! I was more than a little distracted when you told me, then! It’s a miracle I was even able to form words! And you thought I was going to remember what you said? Do you recall that I couldn’t even see straight by the end of that encounter?” 

Ren flushed, and he looked at his feet. “I didn’t realize you were that… affected.” 

Hux sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off the headache that was threatening to form. “Just — get the lift moving again.” 

It looked as if Ren was going to say something else, wanted to say something else, but then he just closed his mouth, and the lift continued its ascent, coming to a natural stop shortly after. 

The door to the lift parted with a ping, and Hux stepped into the hallway where their chambers were located. His measured steps were in sharp contrast to his rampant heartbeat. And they were missing their usual heavy echo. Hux looked over his shoulder; Ren was still in the lift. 

“What are you doing?” Hux demanded. “Come here. We have to debrief.” 

Looking uncertain, Ren stomped into the hallway. He stood behind Hux as he keyed in the access code to his room. The door swished open, and Hux stood back, allowing Ren to enter first. He passed with hunched shoulders, his helmet still tucked beneath his arm. Hux followed him in, and the door swished shut.

The foyer to Hux’s chambers was dark. Ren melded with the shadows, partially because he was dressed in all black, and partially because he had pressed himself against the wall. Hux regarded him as he unbuttoned the front of his great coat, revealing the black tunic beneath. Only Kylo Ren, who could stand fearlessly on the middle of a battlefield, could look so anxious standing in someone else’s chambers, where no danger at all was present. 

“You seem tense, Ren. Is something the matter? Is the wallpaper not to your liking?” Despite his better judgement, teasing Ren was becoming something of a beloved hobby of Hux’s. 

“I’m fine,” Ren said, shifting on his feet. 

Hux couldn’t help himself. Cocking his head in feigned concern, he approached Ren, a sympathetic frown tugging at his lips and eyebrows. He placed his hand against Ren’s chest, satisfied when he felt the pounding heart beat beneath his palm, and leaned in, bringing his face mere inches away from Ren’s. 

“Are you sure?” Hux asked. “You might be getting sick. You could have contracted a disease from whatever backwater planet jungle you were tromping through. I think you have a fever. Your face is all flushed.” 

Ren frowned, his eyes sliding down to Hux’s lips, no doubt calculating in his head the distance that needed to be bridged in order to make it a kiss, Hux’s remark left unheard. Ren’s face was painfully honest. It’s why he wore the mask. And it was why, Hux thought, he was so attracted to Ren, his polar opposite in almost every regard. Where Hux was reserved and stoic, Ren wore his heart on his sleeve, so to speak, every emotion a stark expression on his face. It was almost… cute. 

Taking pity on Ren — though if Hux were honest with himself, he wasn’t entirely sure if Ren was really the one he was taking pity on — Hux closed the small gap separating their mouths. The kiss was soft and light, hardly more than a chaste touch of lips, but Ren seemed to lose all the air in his lungs on a stuttering exhale. Hux was helpless against the slow smile that spread across his face. And even more helpless to the pull that brought him back to Ren’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

They had done this once before, the night Ren had vanished with secret orders from Snoke. Ren had stormed into his chambers in the middle of the night, brazenly bypassing the lock on his door with the Force, as he was wont to do. Hux couldn’t even remember what the argument had been about, only that at one point they were shouting into each other’s faces, and in the next moment they were roughly kissing, breathless for a whole new reason. Their coupling had been the result of rising tensions finally crashing down upon them, and it hadn’t been gentle, the culmination a frenzy of pulled hair, bitten shoulders, and clawed backs. It was vicious, primal passion, nothing sweet or caring about it. 

But this… ?

Ren made low noises in his throat as Hux sucked bruises into the soft underside of his jaw.

This was slow and deliberate, filled with an aching need that made Hux’s hands shake. Teasing touches placated with heady promises.

When Ren spoke, his voice was gravel. “I thought you said we were going to debrief. You didn't mention anything about disrobing.” 

“I don’t see why we can’t do both,” Hux said, pausing to admire a purpling mark. He flicked it with his tongue, and Ren’s breath hitched. “It’s called multitasking, Ren, and it’s what efficient people do. Though I imagine the concept of efficiency eludes you.” 

“Just as the concept of patience eludes you.”

Hux drew up onto his elbows to look down at Ren, who was sprawled out on the mattress beneath him, looking well on his way to being properly debauched. Though he still had a thin pair of black leggings on, Hux had done away with the rest of Ren’s clothes; his toned chest, lightly flushed and mottled with bite marks, heaved in the low light. His dark hair spilled across the white sheets in lovely disarray. His lips were obscenely swollen from all of the kissing. The pulse at the base of his throat fluttered. Hux leaned down to press a reverent kiss against it. 

“I don’t think,” Hux said, lips moving against Ren’s neck, “that you can realistically judge patience. I’ve seen a dobbu in a gambling den exercise more restraint than you.”

Ren shuddered as Hux moved on to nibbling his ear. “I have trained with the Force all of my life. Under Snoke, I —” Ren sucked in a sharp breath as Hux’s tongue shallowly dipped into his ear. Swallowing down a moan, Ren continued, “I came to learn great restraint and self discipline through my training.”

“Oh?” Hux asked hotly into his ear. “Should we put your restraint to the test, then?” He purposefully projected the lewd images his mind conjured: Ren thrashing beneath him, his fists clenched in the sheets, helpless moans tumbling from his lips, begging Hux to come. 

Ren groaned, turning his face into the sheets. “If you’re going to toy with me,” he said, voice strained, “you might as well make it a proper game.”

Hux smiled, nosing Ren’s cheek. “You mean it’s a competition you want? Very well. What are the rules?” 

Ren swallowed, then met Hux’s gaze almost shyly, his cheeks rosy. “Whoever begs first loses. That’s all.”

Hux pretended to consider Ren’s proposal, even as his body and mind screamed in unanimous approval. He just liked seeing Ren squirm beneath him, his blush darkening as the seconds ticked by. “All right,” Hux said finally. “But no cheating with the Force.” 

Hux began to lower himself back down, but Ren stopped him with a firm hand to the chest. “The playing field should be level before we start,” Ren said, motioning to Hux’s still fully clothed body. “It’s only fair.” 

Hux grinned and sat back, settling his weight against Ren’s waist, his knees bracketing Ren’s thighs. “Go on, then,” Hux told Ren. “Undress me.”

Ren’s face flushed vermillion. His mouth parted, then closed — parted again, closed; words forming and dying on his lips. His hands flexed at his sides. A wrinkle formed between his brows. Uncertainty tugged one corner of his mouth down. Hux watched in fascination as Ren’s internal war raged on, the turmoil in his thoughts reflected clearly on his face.

Slowly, Ren pushed himself into a sitting position, careful not to dislodge Hux so that he was still straddling Ren’s waist. With noticeably trembling hands, Ren began to unclasp the front of Hux’s tunic, his fingers working unsteadily down the line of fastenings. The black fabric parted to reveal his pale, freckled chest. With a gentle tug, Ren peeled the tunic from Hux’s body, revealing the elegant curve of his shoulders. After a short hesitation and a hard swallow, Ren brought his mouth to the peaked, bare skin. Hux choked down a moan at the first, soft brush of lips against his shoulder, the world spinning in and out of focus at the infinitesimal contact. 

Ren moved on far too quickly for Hux’s tastes, his hands already busying themselves with the buttons of Hux’s trousers. Three buttons slid free, and Hux was prompted by Ren’s wayward hands to lift his body up, allowing Ren to work the trousers over his bottom and part way down his thighs. When Ren realized that Hux’s current position in his lap impeded further undressing, he gently pushed Hux’s back into the bed. Then, with short, decisive tugs, Ren pulled Hux’s trouser legs off, leaving him in nothing more than a pair of grey boxers. Ren caught Hux’s foot and pressed a kiss into the inside of his ankle. Hux’s heart skipped a beat. 

Hux laughed breathlessly. “You’re better at this than I thought.” 

“Starting to worry that you might not win?” Ren asked, lowering Hux’s leg back to the bed. 

“No, I know I’ll win,” Hux said. “It’ll just be a harder victory than expected.” 

“Speaking of which,” Ren said. Hux gasped when Ren palmed his half hard cock through his boxers, sending ribbons of pleasure rippling through his body. “Talk about hard victories. Did you get this way just from me undressing you?” 

Hux willed himself not to arch into Ren’s palm and compelled his voice to remain steady when he responded, “You’re rather persuasive with your hands.”

“I barely touched you.”

“The good luck of morons.”

“Or the skill.”

“You’re still a moron either way.” 

“And you’re still aroused either way.”

“Yes, that tends to happen when there’s a hand rubbing against your cock, Ren.” 

“A skilled hand?”

Hux huffed a laugh. “A nuisance hand,” Hux said, stopping the maddening motion of Ren’s hand and pushing it away. “Trying to distract me with cheap banter? You’ll have to try harder than that.” 

“How about declarations of love, then?” Ren suggested. Affecting a dramatic voice, he said, “Oh, Hux, my Goddess Divine, the way you sneeze like a kitten is just so endearing!” 

“I do not —” 

“Oh, Hux, Apple of my Eye, the way your nose wrinkles when you’re annoyed makes my heart stutter in my chest!”

“Since when —”

“Oh, Hux, Treasure of my Heart, the way you glare at me with those ice cold eyes makes my body burn with need!”

“Oh, Hux, Beau—oomph.” Ren’s fourth “declaration” was cut off as Hux barreled into him, knocking him flat on his back against the bed. Hux clambered onto Ren’s chest, sitting on top of Ren with his thighs braced around Ren’s ribs and his hands pinning Ren’s forearms above his head. Body slightly bowed, Hux grinned down at Ren. 

“Oh, Ren!” Hux mimicked Ren’s theatrical tone. “My One True Love! The way you sneak treats out of the Finalizer’s kitchens when you think no one is looking is utterly adorable!”

“Oh, Ren! Keeper of my Heart! The way you sometimes trip over your cloak when walking brings joy to my soul!” 

“Oh —”

“All right, all right! I get it!” Ren cried, making a strange gasping noise that Hux registered, with a shock, as laughter. “Please, just make it stop! I beg you!” He had never heard Ren laugh before. The sound was deep and rasping, with a sharp edge to it, a little unnatural sounding, as if Ren didn’t often laugh. But there was an undeniable note of joviality underpinning the low resonance. Something warm and —

“Wait a minute,” Hux said. “You just said ‘I beg you.’ Do you know what that means?”

Ren groaned, and then both of them were laughing in earnest. 

The laughter abated gradually, the occasional jolt of a giggle taking them by surprise, but soon they were left staring at each other in silence, goofy smiles still plastered on their faces. Something passed between their gazes, Hux was sure of it, a new tension filling the space between their bodies. With an almost contemplative look, Ren tilted his head to the side, a silent question filling his brown eyes. 

Haltingly, Hux brought his mouth closer to Ren’s, stopping a hair’s width away. Ren looked at Hux with bated breath, his bright eyes wide and unblinking. Hux closed the tiny gap softly, kissing Ren sweetly on the mouth. Their lips locked in a slow slide and made small, unhurried movements against each other.

Hux pulled back when his lungs demanded air. Panting heavily into the small space that separated their mouths, Hux and Ren stared at each other. Desperation suddenly flared in Hux’s chest, moving through his body like fire, burning away all sense of reason. Hux crashed their lips back together with a ferocity and enthusiasm that Ren effortlessly matched.


End file.
